Redemption II
The Redemption II is a Nebula-''class Star Destroyer, given to Daniel Sandstrider to replace the ''Redemption I. It is currently serving as both the Flagship of the Abydonian Navy, and on detached duty guarding the Temple of Light on Saridona Prime. Origin Like all members of its class, the Redemption started life as part of the short-lived New Republic's Defender Program. This program was originally intended to supply the fledgling New Republic with a more standardized fleet, as the former Rebel Alliance Navy was built upon a large multitude of designs. However, the program stalled due to the Thrawn Campaign and Operation Shadow Hand. Thus, the Nebula class wasn't put into service until the latter New Class program. The Redemption II was part of the first batch of Nebula's though at the time it was known as the Prophecy. The newly built ship was assigned to the New Republic Navy, and quickly pushed through its trials. The fleet was still recovering from Shadow Hand, and they needed as many ships as possible. And the Prophecy would soon be thrown into conflict... The Black Fleet Crisis The newly completed Prophecy was assigned to the New Republic's Fifth Fleet, in 16 ABY. It was part of the fleet when it was assigned to explore the Deep Core, specifically the area around the Koornacht Cluster. The fleet was unlucky enough to lose a survey ship, as the Yevethan's destroyed it, despite the ship being outside their territory. The Prophecy was one of the ships assigned to search for the survey ship after it had been destroyed, but all the Nebula and its fellow ships found was debris. With the Yevetha causing chaos back in the Republic Senate, the Fifth Fleet (including the Prophecy) was called back to Republic territory. However, once it became obvious what the Yevetha were truly up to, the ship and its fleet were called back into Koornacht. The Yevetha protested this, forcing the Republic's hands. The first battle went badly however, and the Prophecy took some damage from Yevethan ships. After repairs were made, the ship rejoined its fleet, in preparation for the push into Yevethan space. The Prophecy would be involved in the final battle, where it and its Nebula ''class comrades would bear the brunt of the enemies attacks. The ''Prophecy came out of the battle heavily scarred, but it survived nonetheless. The battle-scarred ship would return to Republic space, where it was repaired and returned to actvie service. The Yuuzhan Vong War With the relatively peaceful time the New Republic had between the Black Fleet Crisis and the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Prophecy was mostly relegated to patrol and training duty. There wasn't a lot of missions that called for the Nebula class ships, that couldn't be handled by the more common Imperial and Mon Cal ships. That would all change in 25 ABY with the invasion of the Yuuzhan Vong. The Prophecy was thrown into the conflict as the flagship for a New Republic task force, tasked with covering the Deep Core. The Vong did not make many pushes into this territory however, and the Prophecy and its task force were left relatively untouched. However, the TF would constantly have ships stripped from it to help bolster other fronts. This left it dangerously undermanned. And in the end, transferring the ships from the Prophecy Task Force did nothing to help hold back the Vong. The extragalactic invaders still pushed all the way to Coruscant, and conquered the Republic's capital. With the Fall of Coruscant, the Prophecy and its dangerously depleted Task Force were cut off from the rest of the Republic's territory. With little choice, and the Deep Core having lost its importance, the task force were ordered to join up with the Imperial Remnant, and help them should the Vong try and take out the knife in their back that the Remnant formed. Understandably the Imperials were suspicious of the ship and its crew, but they were willing to allow them to stay in Imperial territory. While the Imperial's were certain the Vong would concentrate on the Republic, they weren't going to say no to a modern Star Destroyer and its (depleted) task force. In the end, the Prophecy and its force did little while they stayed with the Remnant. At least until the Battle of Bastion, where they fought with the Remnant to defend their capital. But there was little that the Republic ships could do in the face of the Vong's numbers. The Prophecy took major damage, and most of its small task force was wiped out. The ship limped towards friendly territory, escorted by the equally damaged pair of frigates that were all that remained of its task force. Because of the extensive damage it took, the Prophecy would sit out the rest of the Vong War. The Galactic Alliance With the end of the Yuuzhan Vong war, the Prophecy was repaired and returned to service. The ship had earned the respect of the Remnant for its service over Bastion, so the Nebula class ship was stationed on the border with the Imperials. Because of this, it would be the escort for numerous diplomatic missions between the two powers. It would continue to serve in this capacity for several decades, not taking part in the Second Galactic Civil War, as it and the rest of the New Class had been relegated to secondary duty by this point. Yet, the Prophecy would continue to coast along, even if it was no longer the frontline ship it had been during the Black Fleet Crisis and Vong War. Eventually though, it was retired along with the rest of the Nebula class, as they were replaced by the Scythe class battle-cruisers in the Galactic Alliance Navy, and the Pellaeon class in the Imperial Navy (as a few of the ships had been transfered to the Imperial's as they grew older). With its retierment ceremony finished, the Prophecy was transfered to a reserve fleetyard in the Deep Core, along with the rest of the surviving New Class ships. Gifted to Daniel With the end of the Second Imperial Civil War, the newly formed Galactic Federation Triumvirate looked for a way to rebuild their shattered fleets. The Galactic Alliance Remnant looked to the Deep Core, after finding old records of reserve fleets stationed there decades earlier. The largest was the New Class Reserve Fleet, built primarily of Nebula and Endurance class ships. The GAR sifted through the old ships, looking for any that could be refurbished and pressed back into service until more Scythe, Pellaeon, and Imperious class ships could be built. They found several ships that were intact enough to be returned to service, however, the Prophecy was not among them. The old warhorse was intact, but it was deemed too expensive to return to service with the Triumvirate. So in a bit of a propaganda move, the ship was given to Daniel Sandstrider to replace his old CR90 corvette, the Redemption. The Prophecy was repaired enough to where it could use its old hyperdrive, and Daniel took the ship back to his homeworld of Abydos, hoping to repair it to its former glory. Upgrades When the Prophecy arrived at Abydos, it was docked in one of several old Type II shipyards the Abydonians had acquired from various salvage yards across the Galaxy. Once docked, the ship underwent extensive repairs to fix the decay it had sustained during its time in the Reserve Fleet. While the ship was being repaired and upgraded (mostly with modern turbolasers Daniel had received from the GAR), the Prophecy was renamed Redemption II in honor of Daniel's old corvette. When the upgrades were completed, the ship was essentially rebuilt from the ground up. *It received more modern shield generators, bringing it more in line with a Pellaeon class ship. *The armor was repaired, and more plates were fitted to increase the already legendary defensive capabilities of the Nebula ''class. *It's sensor and targeting suites were upgraded to modern standards. *Four of the concussion missile emplacements were replaced with Abydonian Plasma Cannons, based off a design that the desert people had found in the Temple of the Savior. *The remaining weapons were brought up to modern standards. All of this gave the newly rechristened ''Redemption the firepower and defenses to stand toe-to-toe with modern ships and have a good chance of winning. Despite the age of the design, and the age of the ship itself. Current Mission Currently, the Redemption II serves a joint mission. It is the flagship of the Abydonian Navy, and also on detached duty helping guard the Temple of Light. Behind the Scenes The Redemption II was created for the Shadow War RP on the Force.Net Forums.